


His Little Princess

by CrazyWriterLady



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyWriterLady/pseuds/CrazyWriterLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Xander/F!Kamui fluff and smut oneshots depending on what my muse conjures up at the given moment. Rated M, due to chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brevity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none, but slight canon divergence - was trying to go for an already established Kamui/Xander who later break up because of Kamui's choice, but share one last sweet moment somehow, and Xander tries to wrestle with the unfamiliar.
> 
> -CWL

**Brevity** – _younger Kamui/Xander._

She is so young, so incredibly inexperienced, and so new to the cruel world around her outside of the Northern Fortress. He wants to be there for her, to protect her with everything he is capable of, at all costs.

She made her choice though, to side with her blood family in Hoshido. It doesn't seem to matter to him, though. His misplaced guilt and duty means absolutely nothing against Kamui's sweet smelling skin and the innocent look in her eyes. He looks into her crimson red eyes and the feelings come rushing to him full circle.

The wonder in her face every time she gazed upon him was so genuine, and she was so amazed by him – and most of all, she wanted him as a man. She would always have a hold on his heart, somehow. 

She means everything to him, and between warm, drawn out kisses, he couldn't imagine letting her go. 

He sees her now, older, even more beautiful. Dismissive and final, she's leaving Nohr – leaving him, and she's never coming back. 

The pain of her leaving him hits him like an arrow straight to the heart, even as her sixteen year old frame is pressed against his chest. He wonders now how he'll wrestle with this all too unfamiliar feeling. 


	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander doesn't like when Kamui has nightmares. 
> 
> **Warnings:** Angst, language and sexual content, fairly graphic stuff as well. Also was trying to write a more independent Kamui.

Feel - _Kamui/Xander - Conquest_

Xander walked into his chambers, his footsteps coming to a slow and steady halt as he saw the woman sitting at the edge of his bed. There, sat Kamui, trying to rub slow circles into her temples as means of soothing herself, her elbows leaning on her bent knees.

Kamui grimaced, her gaze later looking up at Xander's face. Her posture straightened, trying to hide any residual discomfort from before. 

"Xander, love, I didn't expect you to turn in so soon." 

Choosing to ignore her remark, he lifted a gentle hand to her forehead, later edging it towards the edge of her brow. He thumbed over the soft skin. "More nightmares, little princess?"

She caught his hand and pushed it back gently to his side, "I'm fine, I was just trying to get some rest." She hated it when he fussed over her. 

The nightmares were chronic, haunting, sometime vivid. Alot of them pertained to very recent events, the root of it being her choice to side with the family she's known all these years, all of which spiral into an unpredictable chain of events that led them to this point in time. Her mind ran rampant, from that day onto the latest thing her mind conjured up as means of fucking with her sleep, King Garon. Who could forget King Garon? The merciless, gray being that currently sat on the Nohrian throne. The only way to end the ongoing Hoshidan-Nohrian war would be to put in end to his life and that's where things got tricky. King Garon was once a vibrant, loving man who cared deeply for all his children. Getting Xander, Camilla, Leo and even Elise on board with this idea would be no small feat and she would have to tread so very lightly. The only way to expose who he truly was would be for him to sit upon the Hoshidan throne, as Azura pointed out many conversations ago. 

Kamui was a strong woman with a brave spirit, and if she could deal with the nightmares, then so can Xander.

With a swift but gentle movement, he brought Kamui closer to him, causing her to gasp. Her thin, pale frame was pressed against his built, burly chest. Her crimson eyes looked up to his auburn ones.

"Xander, you don't need to fuss over me so much. It was just another nightmare, I'm fine." She said through a slight grumble. 

"Nonsense, I love you, little princess. I want to keep you safe from anything that threatens to harm you. Even the nightmares." He murmured into her ear, and later bring her lips against his in a gentle kiss. 

The kiss later became what words couldn't convey, it became much deeper, much stronger, and much urgent. Xander's hands went up to cup both sides of her face, being careful to not break the kiss they slowly moved to his bed. Kamui moaned into his mouth as she laid down onto the bed, the weight of his body pressing against her. Xander slowly inched his open mouth into the crevice of her neck, which then prompted her to let out a small sigh. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, leaving small, purplish marks in its wake. Xander's eyes met Kamui's crimson ones once more, his shallow and hot breaths teasing her neck. 

"I'm always here for you." He kissed her once more, his hands trailing down to bunch her silky nightdress up and over her shoulders to bare her body to him. She was so supple, so fragile under him. Her breasts were perfect and round, her curves so defined, and legs long and dainty. Hastily, she went on to unfasten his trousers and undo the buttons on his simple, creme colored nightshirt. He later crawled on top of her, marveling at how her body looked under him. Kamui, with deft hands, took to slide Xander's briefs off. His hardened length sprang free, waiting to be taken in by her.

Xander shuffled further down, his hands reaching just so he could take off her final piece of underwear. Her entrance was wet with arousal. He ran his thumb on her sensitive nub which caused Kamui to moan softly, her legs spreading wider to accommodate the hand in between. Hotness engulfed her body, the motions against her clit became more circular and more pressure was applied.

"Xander, p-please, I need you." Kamui moans grew louder and louder as he continued to thumb her clit. More became too little and little became too much, and just when she couldn't take it anymore, he sheathed himself inside her. She cried out at his entrance. 

Their bodies both wracked in a common rhythm in tandem with each other, conveying what words couldn't. Xander pumped himself more and more into her, and her soft moans became screams of pleasure. Her body heated up, sweat began to form on both their bodies. His hands gripped her sides with enough force to leave her with more of those purplish marks like the ones on her neck from before. Tension began to coil up, and Xander kept pumping furiously as Kamui's screams became louder and more abundant. 

"Ah, Xander!" She cried out as she began to experience the throes of sweet release. Her fingers dug into the silky bedsheets and her toes curled, and in a few short moments, she felt the warmth of his own release in her pulsing entrance. Panting, he withdrew himself from it and fell beside her. Both of them basked in their afterglow, their bodies feeling gelatinous. Kamui felt sticky, sore but wonderful all at the same time.

Mustering up what strength he had left from their vigorous lovemaking, he pulled her into a languid kiss, Kamui's head later falling to nuzzle his chest. 

"In all honesty, that was definitely the best way to get me to stop thinking of those damned nightmares." She rumbled against him. 

"You're welcome, little princess." He replied, his eyes laden with fatigue, the drowsiness overtaking. 

Both laid there together, arms and legs entangled with in a heavenly embrace. This was what she wanted to feel, and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Your kudos feed my creative sinning soul. As always, I'm open for concrit/love. I haven't wrote smut like this in a while but Xander/Kamui have really been making drum up a whole slew of ideas I just want to share. I might come back and edit this chapter but for now this shall remain as is.
> 
> -CWL

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: looked over the story and saw a few typos, and rearranged a few words so it flows better. Otherwise, this sensual piece is the same old. Enjoy guys, and to those who left kudos and comments, love you!


End file.
